Hot Day
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: It's a hot day in the Son Household and a certain half-Saiyan and Hera-seijin want to cool off. [One Shot] [GohanXZangya] COMPLETE


**AN - Another little one shot I wrote, inspired from another fic. Gohan/Zangya is one of my favourite fan couplings, and I wanted to do a little fic to honor this pairing.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy. :)**

* * *

 **Dragonball Z**

 _ **Golden Age**_

 _Hot Day_

"Kami… why is it so hot?" the low groan from Gohan filled the living room as he lay back in the two-person couch in front of the television, fanning himself with one of his mother's dress magazines.

It was smack-dab in the middle of summer and, according to the latest news and weather reports, it was one of the hottest days of the year if not _the_ hottest. With the land's scorching temperature rising well beyond the point of the deepest levels of hell, the atmosphere hung thick with humidity and the smell of sweat. Frankly it was making everyone feel uncomfortable.

This explained why Gohan, following a very brisk early morning training and studying session, was now lying back on the family's sofa, shirtless, and nursing a tall glass of lukewarm water, while watching the television with an almost detached glare. It was detached for the same reason he felt like all the moisture in his body just wanted to get out through his skin.

As of right now, Gohan had the entire house to himself. Earlier that morning Chi-Chi had taken Goten to Bulma's for a play date with Trunks, Piccolo was up on the lookout doing whatever it was he did with his time there, and Videl was back in her hometown having a sit-down with the chief of police regarding one of her recent cases. This pretty much left the demi-Saiyan at home with an empty schedule and nothing but several hours to kill.

In truth Gohan didn't mind spending the weekend at home every once in a while doing nothing, but the heat was making the thought of relaxing comfortably and resting up unbearable. He hated it… and the fact that the ridiculous heat was making him feel so parched. It was the kind of temperature that made his skin all sticky with sweat and impossible to sit still.

Feeling the need to get up and do something to improve his current conditions, Gohan leant forward and winced as the leather that had somehow melted to his back, peeled off with a stinging slap. After managing to remove his half naked body from the couch, the young Saiyan made his way over to the kitchen to see if he could get himself another cold drink. Preferably something with taste.

When he opened the fridge to begin rummaging through its contents a deep frown immediately appeared on the teen's lips when he saw that all of their pitchers and bottles were empty. Remembering that they'd drank the rest of their juice the night before and breathing a heavy sigh of disappointment, Gohan then made his way over to the air conditioning panel to manually adjust it, only to notice that the damn thing was busted.

" _That's right. Bulma's coming over on Monday to fix it up,"_ the Saiyan groaned after uselessly tapping at the device. He then slogged his way back into the living room, rubbing the back of his neck at the same time. _"Ugh. Maybe I should try fixing the motor myself. It's too damn hot in here."_

He actually had half a mind to go out to the nearby lake and take a dip in it for a couple of hours. At least until the sun started to set. That or have a cold shower. Anything to take his mind off of the fact that he was practically melting from the inside out.

Gohan stepped into the living room with the intent of heading out to do one of those two things, when the sight of a scarcely clad Zangya lying across the hardwood floor of the family lounge stopped him from further movement.

That's right. He wasn't home alone, nor was he the only one suffering in this sweatbox. His best friend of seven years was also sharing in the pleasure and, judging from her current position, was coping a little bit better under the conditions than he was, and for good reason.

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow at the woman as his eyes scanned the slender, taunt figure of his feminine training partner with interest.

The blue skin of the Hera's smooth legs glistened under the filtered son that seeped in through the nearby window shades, illuminating every detail of her trim form. Gohan's charcoal eyes traveled upwards, taking in every curve and edge of the orange haired beauty, before settling on her tight, firm buttocks, where he saw her clad in a black lace thong. Walking around the female like a hungry wolf, the demi-Saiyan observed that she was also wearing a tight pink singlet top, which exposed a great deal of her ample cleavage and was noticeably damp in a couple of spots. Figuring his friend was probably wearing that in response to the incredible heat, Gohan then spared a chuckle when he saw, emblazoned in purple at the very top of her shirt just below the cut of her breasts, the words 'Face Up Here' with an arrow pointed towards her angelic visage were printed.

Gohan's light footsteps went seemingly unnoticed by the former space pirate and mercenary, as Zangya kept flipping through the comic book she was reading and casually eating a bright red Popsicle.

The sight of the frozen treat had Gohan's mouth water.

As soon as his eyes landed on it, the Saiyan hybrid immediately realized that he wanted it. The berry flavored stick of ice and preservatives stood firm against the heat, the cold mist wafting off of it and whispering to him in an enticing manner. Maybe it was the fact that it looked so delicious that Gohan was immediately drawn to its glistening texture. Or maybe it was the fact that it was being slowly consumed and sucked on by Zangya's full pink lips, her tongue slowly working away at its shaft in a seductive manner. Gohan decided that the latter was his answer, as the sight of the Hera taking the Popsicle halfway into her mouth was enough to make the hair on the back of the Saiyan's neck stand on end and a cool shiver to run up his spine.

Man that looked so good.

Noticing Gohan standing next to her and looking down at her, Zangya tore her eyes away from the comic book and looked up at the teen. When she saw the boy staring at her with an intent and hungry look in his eyes, the orange haired woman smirked and tilted her head.

"What's up, hot stuff? See something you like?" she asked while swinging her feet back and forth nonchalantly, at the same time shooting him a playful look.

Almost on cue Gohan's mind went dry as he tried to dig up something akin to a coherent response. But after a few seconds of hard contemplation, the teen could not get rid of the thought of Zangya, clad in next to nothing and holding that delicious looking ice cream, lying directly in front of him.

"Uhh…" Gohan murmured, suddenly finding the far wall a little bit more interesting. "N-No… not really." Normally he would be acting a lot more confident around the woman, yet for some reason had become overcome by nervousness and a moderate sense of discomfort. He blamed this partially on the heat, but mostly on her current state of dress.

It didn't help that he was only wearing his orange gi pants either.

When Gohan looked back at Zangya, he noticed his friend was still eyeing him with that alluring smile of hers in play, her head tilted to the side in a way that he couldn't help but notice the grooves of her generous cleavage showcased in the top of her tight singlet and the prominent curve of her sharp eyelashes as they gently tapped the top of her cheeks every time she blinked.

"Really?" Zangya asked with a light chuckle as she returned to her book, absently turning the next page. "There's nothing you see that you like?"

Gohan then focused on her lips, which gently parted to let her tongue run up the length of the red Popsicle all the way to the tip. Once there, the teen then watched as she took some of it into her mouth and slowly, agonizingly pulled it out, her mouth sucking greedily at the end before it left her lips with a light 'pop'. The Saiyan swallowed nervously when he saw the Hera run her tongue over the top of her mouth, licking up any lingering juices.

It was this gesture that Gohan couldn't help but feel his cock twitch.

She knew he was still watching her and, by power of deduction, she knew that her eating the way she was, was having some kind of a rousing effect on him. This was why when she looked back up at the Saiyan her expression reflected a sense of mischief and enjoyment.

"Well?" she asked, propping herself up and waiting patiently for an answer.

Gohan really was at a loss for words. His heart hammering and his insides tightening with an almost primal sense of excitement, the Saiyan was now using all of his willpower to stop himself from jumping the stunning woman and attacking her. Hell, he even had to contain the urge to ask his friend to continue sucking the living daylights out of her frozen treat. However, knowing that he would probably receive a ki blast to the stomach for such a comment, Gohan decided against going down the abovementioned pathways and settled for smirking back at his friend brazenly.

"If you're asking if I want the popsicle you're eating, I think I'm good."

In response Zangya merely rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Your loss." She then went back to reading, yet kept her smug smile clearly in play.

Oh. Now this was something Gohan wasn't going to leave well enough alone.

The Hera was playing hard to get; challenging him to step up and take her on. If nothing else, she certainly had a lot of nerve. Attacking his baser instincts and his competitive side without an ounce of hesitation or fear of reprisal? That was something Gohan wasn't going to let slip so easily without some form of opposition.

So, deciding that he wasn't going to let Zangya have the last word, the half-Saiyan turned heel and marched back over to the refrigerator.

The Hera wasn't the only one capable of riling somebody up and making them feel uncomfortable through mere gestures. If that was the name of the game today then Gohan could, if he very well wanted to, commit acts of sexual seduction that would make the Hera hot enough to want some of _his_ frozen treat.

Remaining where she was, Zangya watched in amusement as Gohan disappeared into the kitchen, only to return seconds later with a Popsicle of his own. Sitting Indian-style on the floor in front of her, the Saiyan then unwrapped the ice cream rather loudly, but the Hera pretended to ignore him and continued reading her comic.

The ice berry treat shimmered with a light mist in the air when the heat struck its surface, slowly sapping the cold away from it. As soon as it was free of its wrapper Gohan began licking along its sides, slurping up what he could of the juice and relishing at its sweetness when the cold liquid trickled down his throat.

He became so engrossed in enjoying his midday dessert that he almost forgot his motive for getting the ice cream in the first place when Zangya cleared her throat. Gohan quickly realized that the woman had been watching him the entire time, her now finished Popsicle stick sitting between her lips.

Gohan stopped when he saw Zangya looking at him; her enchanting eyes alit with feelings of both humor and longing.

Tossing the used stick aside, the Hera then hopped up and went to the kitchen, returning to the floor with a shining new Popsicle.

Grinning, Zangya gingerly pressed the frozen red treat to her lips, which gently parted to take the entire thing into her mouth. When she reached the base of the frozen shaft, she then slowly pulled away from it, allowing its length to leave her moist cavern before running her tongue seductively along its head. The woman's performance almost had Gohan groan with want. He didn't even notice his ice cream had started dripping down his hand, leaving mock veins and water trails along his wrist. After Zangya smacked her lips when she pulled away from the icy pole, the Saiyan snapped out of his daze.

Gohan quickly figured out what the orange haired temptress was trying to do and gave her a wicked smirk of his own. Upon which he then moved to his limb and started sucking up the juices dribbling down his hand, at the same time sticking his tongue out and running it tantalizingly around and between the spaces of his fingers. Nibbling on the side of his palm and making loud slurping sounds with his lips, he immediately noticed Zangya's eyes become half-lidded. Her attention was glued completely to his tongue as she watched it run along his digits, her body shifting anxiously as she pressed her hand tightly into the juncture between her thighs, all in an effort to contain the arousal she was now receiving from watching his actions. Heck, the Hera even gasped breathlessly when she saw Gohan run his lips along the edge of his Popsicle before leaving its moist surface, biting at the bottom of his lip for good measure.

The pair glared at each other, silently challenging their adversary to a fair and honest duel through their eyes. Then, after leveling their Popsicles and readying themselves, they were off.

The room soon became filled with the sounds of lips smacking and mouths slurping as the two Z-fighters began trying to out eat their opponent. Eyes locked firmly on the person across from them as they battled, the pair gradually started to get more and more creative with the way they consumed their frozen treats, using their lips and teeth in ways they never had before in an effort to make their styles appear as suggestive as possible. Then, as the pair continued to suckle away at their treats, the foreplay-like nature of their activity quickly disappeared and the pair's competitive spirits took over. It soon became a contest of who could eat their ice cream the fastest, leading the pair into a determined and unrelenting battle of endurance.

Gohan moved swiftly. Even with his experience as a Saiyan guiding his actions and coaxing him into finishing his treat first, he was not prepared for a battle like this. However, as long as he avoided brain freeze the hero of Earth was positive that he could win.

Unfortunately the young fighter underestimated how perilous this contest could actually be and after pushing the Popsicle a little too deep, the demi-Saiyan suddenly choked, reeled forward and fell into a coughing fit.

Zangya quickly abandoned the competition and hopped forward, patting Gohan on the back as he continued sputtering.

When Gohan regained his composure moments later, he looked up at his orange haired training partner, expecting to see her laugh. Instead, he saw the blue-skinned enchantress give him a warm smile and massage his bare back comfortingly.

"Better luck next time, stud," she said, smirking when she saw him mock-glare in response. "It was a good effort though." She then giggled and tentatively took his juice-covered hand in hers. "Here. Let me show you how it's done."

Gohan then watched in awe as the woman picked out his middle finger and, guiding it to her mouth, slowly licked around the digit. Upon which she then pressed her lips to it and allowed it to sink into her mouth, gently suckling on the juices for several seconds before slowly removing it from her warm cavern. She then rubbed it teasingly, looking into the Saiyan's eyes to see him staring at her in bemusement.

"See. It's not that hard."

Gohan swallowed. Oh, if only she knew how hard _it_ actually was.

That fact did not go unnoticed from the woman for long, as Zangya's eyes suddenly traced down his hot, muscular body to his pants, where he saw his arousal tented through the fabric. The sight of his enormous endowment had the woman lick her lips hungrily.

Eyes shimmering with lust, the Hera slowly pushed Gohan's hand down and, shuffling forward on her knees, straddled the teen's lap. Taking whatever was left of the Saiyan's ice cream from his other hand, she then moved it up to her lips and sucked on it, before then removing it and tracing it down the side of her neck and over the groove of her breasts.

"Since it's gotten so hot around here, how about we cool off properly?" Zangya asked, rubbing her pelvis up against the teen as she brought the Popsicle up and over his lips, before pushing it into his mouth. Her hands free, she then ran them down the Saiyan's muscular chest and abdominals, moaning a little when she felt them jump under her touch.

Gohan couldn't take anymore. His groin was now aching for some kind of release and the sight of Zangya's hard nipples poking through her singlet were making his own lips quiver with hunger. Judging from the half-lidded gaze and red on her cheeks, it was clear Zangya was also aroused, and had reached her limits as well.

"Yeah. Let's," Gohan whispered huskily, spitting the stick out of his mouth before leaning forward and catching Zangya's lips in his own.

Wrapping her arms around the teen's neck, the Hera returned the Saiyan's kiss with vigor, slipping her tongue into his mouth and wrestling with his for dominance. As their kiss quickly became more and more passionate, Zangya began grinding wantonly against the boy's crotch, feeling his arousal rubbing against hers through her G-string panties in an unbearable way.

As they made out, Gohan quickly ran his hands up the woman's slim waist and hot body, before sliding them underneath her singlet, seizing her firm, round and large breasts, and kneading them under the fabric. His actions drawing an even louder moan from the female, he then removed her top and tossed it aside, before returning to feast on her neck and collar. Zangya gasped as she felt the teen move to her breasts, wrapping her arms around his head and pressing her mounds against him while he rubbed and suckled on them. As she moved her hips against his and felt his mouth start working her into a frenzy, the woman couldn't help but gasp passionately.

"Oh, Kami, Gohan. Take me…"

Needless to say by the time the two of them moved to the bedroom, both of them had gotten a lot stickier…

 _ **END**_


End file.
